


Young God

by tryptprince



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cuz i can, Gen, Multi, Trans Black Star, Trans Characters, Trans Stein, once i figure out who i want to ship in this story, post canon fic, probably more characters than this haha, there IS stein and marie tho and baby, trans liz thompson, will also definitely add more relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryptprince/pseuds/tryptprince
Summary: After the passing of Lord Death, Kid knows that he must wield a scythe. Who better than one of his closest friends, Soul? Follow the story of the students of the DWMA as they grow in a world post-Asura.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. One Second

This would not be easy. Stein knew that. But as he looked at his new God, he also knew that he had to try.

The Lord of Death must wield a scythe.

"Don't think too hard about it." He wasn't going to teach by smacking Kid around, not this time. He could get seriously hurt, using a weapon he wasn't accustomed to.

"Liz..." He pouted. "Patty..."

"Are out shopping with Maka." Soul didn't like doing this any more than Kid did. He didn't like being used by anyone else.

"I picked Soul to be your scythe partner because he is a young death scythe and you have resonated before." Ever logical, Stein pushed his glasses higher up, examining the two souls in front of him.

"But that was through Maka..."

"You wouldn't have resonated as strongly without Soul's power as well. You can do this. Take Soul's hand."

Kid nodded. The promise he made to change. The armband he had kept - they had all kept - was actually keeping him grounded. This was an excellent step forward.

"His soul..." He felt it. Just as nervous as his. Rough and cynical, it scratched against him. He had to let go.

Soul was making a face as well. "Lord Death never used me as a weapon. That was..."

"How is someone like Maka paired with you?" He was laughing a little.

"Hey!" But Kid was right. It was always the question. But Maka being so straight forward, so head strong, that's what made it work. She wasn't going to give up on him. She never did.

"Again." It wasn't a terrible first start, but Stein had been hoping to have Soul transformed by the end of the day.

The boys took hands again. Soul knew this was going to be hard on Kid. He needed that balance. He tried to relax, to push away his negative thoughts. This wasn't going to be like that nonsense with Black Star. They were taking this seriously.

_Yeah..._ That's better. He didn't realize how _vibrant_ Kid was. He knew all of his friends had incredibly powerful souls, but Kid was a _god_. He felt that determination to maintain order... and the fear of failure. _The world will not possible fall to pieces before we can do this_ , Soul thought.

_Oh_. Kid started to smile. It was still rough, but it was starting to feel familiar. Like Liz and Patty when he first met them. Still rough, but overwhelmingly good.

"Okay, now Soul. Transform." Stein saw the shifts and merging of their souls and thought that maybe he would get home to Marie early.

"Shit!" Soul immediately fell out of Kid's hands. "Why are you so heavy?!"

Soul transformed back to human and began laughing. "Probably because maybe I'm not a pair of pistols?"

Kid blinked at him before breaking out in a grin as well. "Well. That would do it."

Stein sighed. Nope. No getting home soon. But this time he didn't need to say anything as Kid and Soul joined hands again.

"We aren't trying to resonate." Kid reminded him. "I just need to be able to hold you."

"Yeah." He replied. "Don't worry too much. Maka and I didn't do this over night."

To Soul, Maka and Kid were similar. And to Kid, Soul was similar to the sisters. If they could just hold on. For just a second.

Again, Soul became a scythe. This was his job now, where he needed to be. And Kid was his friend. He wanted to see him succeed. One second. He closed his eyes, waited, and...

_He didn't fall_. He could see Kid in his mind's eye. 2 seconds. He was shaking. 3 seconds. His legs began to bend. 4 seconds...

Soul caught him before he hit the ground. They were both panting heavily, exhausted. Still, they smiled at each other as Soul steadied the new scythe meister.

"Well,” Stein said, “that was my goal for today." He turned away from them, pulling out a cigarette.

"Doctor." He sheepishly put the offending object back in his coat pocket.

"Thanks, boys." He held up his hand in farewell. "Good job today."

“Aren't we going to try some more?” Kid asked, feeling anxious.

“There are other things to help the souls resonated.” He replied, one foot out of the Death Room. “Find what works for you.” As he vanished, they both rolled their eyes.

“The good doctor as definitely gone soft.” Soul said, letting go of Kid now that he was sure he wouldn't faint.

“Well, you know how new parents are.”

Soul started laughing again. “Do we?” Because they were kids, barely 16 and now the weight of the world was on their shoulders.

They left the Death Room and made their way to DWMA proper, walking through the school, discussing things they might have in common that could help them bond as partners.

“Finally!” The shout, heard probably all across Death City, caused them to jump.

“Black Star...” They groaned, simultaneously pressing their palms to their foreheads in exasperation. Rounding the corner, they found that everyone was waiting for them.

“Hello, you two.” Tsubaki greeted them politely, thumping Black Star in the head for making too much noise. “How was training?”

Soul began explaining the events of their lesson as Patty clung to Kid's arm. Maka listened intently and took notes on a pad. Black Star read over her shoulder, but Soul was definitely sure that he had no idea what he was saying. Liz was spaced out, her own arm slung over her meister's shoulders.

“Hey, so, dinner tonight?” Maka asked, after he was done.

He grinned and pulled her notebook away from her, lacing her hand in his. “Sure, what do you want?”

“Let's all go somewhere!” Black Star suggested.

"It has been a long time since we all got together for something." Tsubaki agreed.

“I'm down with that.” Liz grinned and Patty cheered.

“Do you want to hit up that tavern down the road or...”

They all chattered idly, talking over each other, yelling. Even with Lord Death gone, and their lives turning upside down, they still all had each other. Kid looked at Soul and Maka, could see their souls dancing with happiness. With Liz and Patti holding onto him, he felt steady, solid. He was happy. They were happy.

That's all they needed.


	2. Nest

“I'm back." Stein's wavelength had been reaching out since he left the Death Room, coiling around the two souls as if to hold them in his arms. It became a habit ever since the pregnancy. Marie was in nesting mode and he hardly ever saw her immediately when he entered the lab, so busy with baby-proofing the entire building.

"Welcome home!" She called, seemingly from upstairs. He followed her voice into a room that he did not recognize. It was completely empty save for a cushioned, wicker rocking chair and littered with scraps of - no, rectangles - of colored cardboard.

"Marie, what are you doing?" He asked, actually kneeling down next to her to pick up the sheets. Paint palettes. The chair. This was...

"Oh, I'm just working on the nursery!" She said brightly, flicking through even more colors. "Azusa dropped these off for me before her meeting with Kid this morning."

He may be their god now, but to them he would always be Kid.

"I..." Stein, usually simultaneously monotone and eloquent, found himself struggling with words. "I didn't realize," he said finally, "that this is what you wanted."

She looked up at him, still smiling, yet puzzled. "Did... I thought that it was... okay?" The smile dropped from face, hands replacing it. "Oh no, did I overstep again? I'm sorry, Franken, I shouldn't have assumed that you even wanted me to stay!" Even with the baby...

Stein immediately reached out with his arms and soul and wrapped himself around her, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Shh." He was bad at comfort, but he didn't care. There was nothing wrong, actually. They had both just been confused. "I just didn't think you wanted to stay here, in the lab..." She looked up at him, her face still red with embarrassment.

"I thought that maybe you'd like to start looking for an actual home." A nervous smile twitched at his lips. He didn't want to leave the lab behind - it wasn't ever exactly 'home' to him, but he was used to it and that was close enough. But he desire for Marie and the baby to be happy would always be the most important thing now.

She tilted her head. The plans so far laid out in her head had been a complete renovation of the upstairs of the lab. The only room ever used was the master, which Stein had unceremoniously given her when she arrived in Death City, claiming he didn't sleep and there was a shower in the operating room on the first floor that was more convenient.

He had moved back upstairs after they came back from confronting Justin, since her wavelength was no longer poison and he actually could sleep, as long as it was next to her. He had to imagine the conception happened sometime shortly after that, when neither of them could sleep.

"You mean... a house? With a yard? And a garden?" And a play-set and a tree house and him and her and the baby and an actual normal life. Normal... "Franken, I couldn't do that to you." She said, caressing his cheek. "This is your home."

He leaned into her touch, pressing his hand on top of hers. "No, Marie." He said, a hint of finality in his voice. "You're my home."

The tears that had been threatening the corner of her eyes now spilled over. He still didn't understand happy crying, but he knew it to be a scientific fact. (Tear collection and study had actually been something Spirit had consented to, finding it to be completely harmless.)

For Marie, it had been everything she had ever wanted. Even Franken, though it took them years to finally connect again. She would have a family, a home, a career (for she had realized that she did, in fact, want to remain a death scythe) – all of it. He brushed her tears away and kissed her softly, thinking that maybe the feeling blooming in his chest might actually be happiness as well.


	3. Hapless Reassignment

A few weeks after the new year, barely noticed and therefore not even celebrated at the acadamey, Marie and Franken met with Kid privately. It seemed important so they had taken the day off from house-shopping. They were struggling to agree on where they wanted to live within Death City. There were plenty of urban houses that she adored, but Stein argued that perhaps still staying a little ways away from the city would be better for all of them. Either way, she had been irritable about everything lately and they were both happy to let the subject drop. For now.

“So,” Kid said, lightly, “I've been talking with Death Scythe and we've agreed that a change of assignment is in order. Azusa is still maintaining East Asia and Oceania, but is wanting to cut back on work a bit – I know, I was surprised too.” Azusa Yumi, aka 'Committee Chair', was as addicted to work as Stein was to nicotine. “And so this leaves a gap not only in Oceania, but we still need replacements in Eastern Europe. I know it's not ideal, but with your healing wavelength, I thought you would be perfect for the job, Marie.”

The couple blanched, staring at Kid in anxiety and confusion. Neither of them wanted to leave Death City, and they definitely didn't want to be separated. And Marie definitely didn't want to back to Europe. She left Norway and came to the academy for a reason. Namely, no winter and plenty of sunlight.

“This would be after your maternity leave, of course!” He added, sensing their panic. “I wouldn't dare re-station you while in a delicate state of health.” 

Marie's nostrils flared a little. “I assure you, I am far from delicate.”

“Right, of course. My apologies.” Kid said, embarrassed.

“Besides,” Stein stepped in, holding Marie's hand. “Wouldn't it be bad for me to... well, with Feodor and Tsar in their current state... I'm worried about the madness wavelength.” Though he did want to study them...

“Oh.” Kid blinked, pieces falling into place. “You... wanted to go with her?” Though he knew the two of them were having a child, he didn't think Stein was interested in mundane things like parenthood.

“Anywhere I go, he comes with.” Marie said, squeezing Stein's hand a little tighter. “And we don't want to leave Death City.”

“Ah...” He recognized that Stein and Marie were valuable members of the academy staff and it was convenient having them close. “Still... Three death scythes in the city? I'm worried what that would do for our reputation with the witches. And I had been hoping that Dr. Stein could study the madness orbs.” If not to save their lives, then to at least release their souls.

“Perhaps Lady Mabaa could send some researchers.” Stein suggested, halfheartedly. He _really_ wanted to get a loot at those orbs. The more he thought about it, the _more_ he wanted it. Dissect, dissect dissectdissectdis **sectDISSECT**.

“Franken...” Marie reached out to him with her soul, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. “Come back.”

He took a deep breath and looked at Marie, his heart aching, once again feeling like he would never be good enough for her, for their child. “Thank you...”

Kid looked away from what was clearly a private moment between the two of them. Though he had been born and raised among humans, the intimacy on display in front of him was causing no small amount of discomfort.

“I will contact the witches.” Kid said, finally. They looked up at him, unperturbed. “Perhaps there is a way to transport one of the orbs here, for you to study. Under Marie. Do you understand? You are not to be near the orb by yourself if we can get it here.”

“I understand.” He replied, still taking steadying breaths and clinging to Marie's hand for dear life.

“This could also be a good chance to study the moon as well.” Kid mused, rubbing his chin with his hand. “I'm sure you've theorized as well that, because of Crona's black blood, the two may be related?”

“Yes.” Scientific inquiry from a student put his mind back where it belonged. “Yes, I agree. I've discussed it with Maka as well. However, even with witch calculations helping Azusa, we cannot see into the moon as of yet.”

“I'll be working with her next once I can wield Soul.” Kid said, reassuringly. “Then maybe with my reaper powers, I'll be able to see. I hope you will resonate with me as well, Doctor. Your soul perception is still the strongest I've ever encountered, and I'd like you there.”

“Of course.”

Kid nodded. “Then you're both dismissed.” He did not like telling adults – much less his teachers – what to do; another non-perk of the job, being a child reaper.

“Have a good day, Kid!” Marie called over her shoulder.

Soul stepped out from where he had been sitting behind the large observation mirror. Perhaps it was out of habit that they still held meetings in the safest strong hold for the previous Lord of the Dead. Perhaps maybe it helped Kid make the same kind of decisions that his father did. Soul didn't care to ask – anyone would give Kid anything at this point, knowing he was still grieving.

“Well, we know Albarn isn't gonna want to leave Maka.” Soul said, standing next to Kid.

“No.” Kid replied, looking at Soul. “Maybe we should quarantine the Eastern European branch. Leave a three star pair there...” Chairs materialized in the room and Kid collapsed in one, not even caring to hide how exhausted he was. Much like he would for Maka, Soul knelt next to Kid and held his hand.

“It's a difficult decision.” Soul agreed. “Why didn't you ask Stein what he thought?”

Kid waved away the suggestion with his free hand. “He's got enough no his plate right now.”

“So no changes yet?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Kid!” Soul stood up at the sound of the voice. Seeing it was Liz, he relaxed immediately.

“Yes, Liz?” Kid also stood, chairs vanishing.

“Maka and Death Scythe are here for your next lesson.”

“Right, thank you, Liz.” He smiled as is gun, missing her. “Could you and Patty take some files back to the manor for me? I'll be home after this.”

“Please be on time for dinner.” She pleaded, picking up a stack. “We miss you.”

He nodded, clearly embarrassed. “I know. I'll be there.”

“Okay.” She smiled. “Oh hi, Maka. Be sure he gets out on time.”

Maka and her father waved her out, agreeing to her terms.

“So, Doctor Stein thinks it's time to learn some of the finer forms of Reaper Scythe Combat.” Spirit said, transforming to be held by Maka.

“Yep.” Soul said as he grabbed Kid's hand. “Look he can hold me and everything.”

Maka laughed a little. “Well, that's a start. Let's go ahead with some defense forms – blocking with a scythe is just as important as attacking...”

Kid may have listened and followed everything the father-daughter pair told him, but his mind was far, far from the Death Room. Whether intentional or not, his father had left him quite a mess to clean up, and he wasn't sure what the right answer was.

Did his father even know?


	4. Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of: under age drinking, illegal drug use, and under age prostitution

“Soul?”

“Huh?” He had been going over some reports, feeling very out of place. He was getting used to Kid, but he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to paper work.

“You should take a break.” Maka took one of his hands gently. “You aren't of any use to me or Kid if you keep this up.”

He snorted. “Says the study bee.”

She rolled her eyes. “The reason I'm good at studying is because I have a routine. If I'm overworked, it's because Kid is having us take on extra missions.” Which was fine for her, really. She was glad combat was still necessary in this new world.

“You're saying you, Maka Albarn, know your limit – ow!” She smacked him lightly on the head.

“I'm saying... That you and Kid need more help.”

“Well, with Tsubaki needing to baby sit Black Star all the time and Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb, who else is there?”

She flopped onto the couch next to him. “Liz isn't stupid, Soul.” She admonished. “But Patty...”

“I think we could all use a few more years at the academy under our belts. I don't think she's over losing Kid.”

Maka shook her head. “No. Apparently, she's been sleeping in Kid's room.”

“Uh...”

She shrugged. “I don't know either. Liz told me he doesn't mind, but who knows.”

They sat in contemplative silence for a few moments. Stein and Marie were still teaching, so Kid didn't want to unduly burden them with world affairs. Spirit Albarn was helpful enough, having been Lord Death's primary weapon since he was a teenager. But Soul? Well, he felt way in over his head.

“I'll help too.” Maka said. “After all, you and Papa are both Death Scythes. I'd feel useless not pulling my fair share of the work.”

“Oh, Maka.” Soul shook his head. “It's not your responsibility at all.”

“Then consider it me helping my partner. Like I always do.” She smiled at him and he felt his heart flutter. “But for now,” she tugged the file out of his hands, “it's time for a break.”

“All right, all right.” He gave a cheeky grin back. “You're the boss.”

He leaned completely to the side until his head was in Maka's lap. Was it his imagination or did her breath hitch slightly? Curious, he reached a hand up to caress her cheek. The color spreading across her face was more than enough clarification for him.

“Soul...” She muttered, turning away from his hand.

“Maka, what are we doing?” He asked, feeling a little desperate. “We've been partners for years and I...” _I love you._

“I don't know.” She replied, pushing his hand away to hide her face in her own. “There's still so much going on. Asura has only been trapped on the moon for two months. And Crona...”

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, letting her lean on him. “I know.” No one loved Crona more than Maka, but they were all mourning the loss of their friend. Crona was right there, but impossible to reach.

Did that make Maka impossible to reach as well?

* * *

Kid arrived home late again that night to a very sour looking Liz Thompson.

“You need to rest.”

“I'm a fully fledged Grim Reaper, Liz. I don't need to sleep.”

“That's not what I mean and you know it. When was the last time you played basket ball? Or went skating? Why haven't you kicked Patty out of your room?”

“Shouldn't you know the answer to that?” He asked, gesturing for her to sit. It was clear he wasn't going anywhere until he talked to his older weapon partner. “I... for all the time the three of us have been together, I still don't know anything about either of you. So... I don't want to do anything to upset Patty.”

Liz bit her lip, feeling guilty. She did, in fact, know why Patty insisted on sleeping in the same bed as the young reaper. “First our mom disappeared... And then I did.”

Kid's eyes widened in shock. “What do you mean? Were you kidnapped or...?”

She shook her head. “Living the way we did, you pick up some bad habits. Or you do... questionable things... to survive.”

Kid, being sheltered and completely inhuman at this point, was struggling to understand the rough and tumble life the sisters used to lead.

“Let's just say that I would have fit in more at the Chupa Cabra than Deathbucks.” It was the best elaboration she could come up with without out right saying 'prostitution'.

It seemed to be an apt comparison as Kid had the good graces to blush. “I-I'm sorry.”

“Water under the bridge.” She waved his worries away. “But basically... I'd go on benders, leave Patty alone for days... I never wanted to be high when I was around her. I didn't want her to see me that way...” Her lip was almost bleeding at this point with the amount she had been chewing on it. “Maybe I should have stayed with her anyway. Damn sight better than Mom, that's for sure.

“I think maybe... rather than me, Patty thought you might be like Mom and not come back. When she isn't here, she's been spending a lot of time with Black Star. She doesn't say anything, but I think she wants to thank him but doesn't know how.”

“W-well now, you all came to save me!” If he wasn't tired before, he definitely was now. They had argued this point multiple times. “You went through the book of Eibon to get me back, all of you.”

Liz raised a hand. “But he went the deepest. Honestly? I think he was the only one who could. You two share something that us mere mortals can't comprehend.” She gave a slight laugh before sighing sadly.

“She just wants to make sure you're here. That you aren't going anywhere. I think we all need some more time. I mean... it's been years and the streets still haven't completely washed off of me.”

“At least you can see Dr. Stein for you medication, though.” Liz had explained to Kid shortly after meeting him that she struggled with getting her monthly dose of some sort of life saving medication. She didn't elaborate and he didn't ask.

“That is nice. He's a lot more understanding about it than I thought he would be. I can't believe I actually have something in common with the quack.”

Kid raised an eyebrow. Would she actually tell him now? Or would she hide the truth from him again. He wasn't sure why, but right now he desperately wanted her to confide him in. He cleared his throat primly and asked. “And what is it that you have in common with him?”

Liz squinted at him, the wheels turning in her head. They had been friends for years now. He was her brother in everything but name. She knew he felt the same way. She thought about how he saved them. How she didn't have to worry about that kind of violence any more. How Patty was the better shot and meister because it was the one selfish thing Liz ever asked of her. How Patty didn't even need to be convinced to do it.

But she had to open her fat mouth about Stein, too. She supposed he wouldn't be in any danger but it wasn't her story to share. She was sure the only people who knew about Stein were the other teachers who had been students with him at the academy as kids.

“We just have a similar dosage in our medications is all!” She said brightly, and obviously lying. Well, it wasn't a total lie. Their hormone levels were both very high.

“O...kay.” Not worth prying, right now. Though maybe he would have to ask Stein about it. Liz seemed the furthest thing from the esteemed meister. What could they possibly have in common?

He stood and stretched, deciding that he did in fact want to sleep tonight. “I'm sorry, Liz.” He said over his shoulder. “I'm sorry I couldn't make you and Patty my weapons.”

She shook her head, getting up and heading for the stairs as well. She patted him on the shoulder. “We're still your weapons. Partnering with Soul is only for emergencies.”

“Liz?”

“Yeah?”

“Please pat my other shoulder.”

She paused for a moment before laughing harder than she laughed in a long while. “Sure thing, Kiddo.” She said, patting him again. “Some things never change.”

They walked up the staircase together, feeling more connected than they had in months.


	5. A Dance, A Theory, A Visit, A Coversation

This was probably, to Soul, the most awkward of ways to work on resonance. Well. It wasn't awkward with Maka. At least, it didn't use to be. Now even just looking at her was awkward.

And so was this. Dancing with Kid...

“The music is better, though.” He muttered, thinking about the Black Room.

Kid blinked, eyes locked on to Soul. “What?”

“Oh, uh...” He shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Is it weird? Me leading?” Kid asked. “I know that Maka-”

“It's fine.”

Despite having both grown, Soul still remained taller than Kid. It bothered him more than he thought it would, but dancing with just one person was... nice. He had realized that some of his thoughts about symmetry were decidedly incorrect.

“I'm sorry.” Kid said, sending Soul into a twirl.

“Not your fault. It was Stein's dumb idea.”

At least they had locked the Death Room. The only time it was inaccessible during the day was when they danced. They were both too embarrassed to admit what they were doing. The girls would probably be fine with it, but they knew Black Star would never shut up.

“There's something on your mind, though.”

“Don't look at my soul.”

Kid rolled his eyes. “That's why we're doing this.” He moved one hand to Soul's chest, resting at the top of his scar, his heart.

“It...” Soul blushed slightly, looking away from Kid. “It feels like I'm cheating on Maka, honestly.”

“Soul resonance isn't always intimate.” Kid said, watching Soul's soul flutter.

“It... changed. Something after the black blood.”

“You held your feelings in this long?”

Soul nodded as Kid expertly dipped the taller boy as if he weighed no more than the pistols he carried.

“How does she feel?”

“I don't know.”

“You do, though. You know her better than anyone.”

“...we started off rocky like all partners do... losing all those souls caused a big issue between us for a while.” He grinned. “Honestly I think meeting you was what got our heads straightened.”

Kid looked back on that goofy fight between him, Black Star, and Soul fondly. Things were... easy then. He honestly was surprised that they had taken to him so quickly.

“Glad I could be of service.”

“But now it's... Crona.”

“Ah.”

Their missing presence must have been affecting Maka more than she was letting on with the others. She was definitely one to put all her bread in one basket, but it seemed to Kid that Soul's basket was ready to explode.

“She misses them. We all do.” He shook his head, wisps of hair swirling around him like a halo. “But I don't see why that should get in the way of... us.”

Kid bit his lip. He did know one thing, but to share it with Soul could cause problems. Stein had taught them that there were different types of resonance. Maka had mentioned that Kid and the sisters' resonance was a mutual respect and appreciation of each other. Tsubaki and Black Star was one of compromise. Maka and Soul...

Soul was waiting for Kid to say something. He wasn't expecting relationship advice or anything, but something, anything from his friend would be helpful.

“Be patient.” Was all he could come up with.

Soul rolled his eyes and chuckled. Yeah, that was Kid all right.

“Yeah.” He said. “Yeah, I know.”

“New world order, and all that.”

“You world order.” Soul joked.

Kid rolled his eyes, but at least Soul looked better. He felt better, finding himself enjoying this time with Soul.

“What about you?” Soul asked.

“What about me what?”

“Either one of them?”

Kid smiled and shook his head. He loved the girls, but that was all. “I don't think we're each others' type.”

“Don't tell me Black Star?!” He exclaimed, leaning away from him in dramatic shock.

“No, Soul. I'm not even sure I can feel romantic love. I was... am a fragment, ripped from my father. I was raised among humans, was human, practically. There are a lot of human things I understand and experience, but that? No.”

Soul nodded, thinking that maybe Kid was luckier than he was.

“Where are they anyway?”

“Huh?”

“Uh, everyone.” Soul clarified. “I know Maka and Tsubaki were spending today together.”

“Patty wanted to work on physical training, but I haven't heard from Liz.”

“Black Star hasn't been bothering me either.”

The boys blinked at each other. _Were Liz and Black Star dating?_

* * *

  
  


They were not. Liz was currently in the infirmary with Stein, while Black Star waited outside for his turn.

“Your blood looks good, Liz.” Stein said approvingly. Being around Marie made him way less creepy, Liz thought happily. It made Friday afternoons better. “We've come far enough now, so I feel I should ask if there's anything else you're looking for?”

Liz shrugged, rubbing the spot where he'd given her a shot of estrogen. Liz hated needles, had made Patty do it for her until they arrived at Death City and met Stein.

“I never thought I'd leave Brooklyn, so...” She chuckled.

“I have to admit, Black Star is probably more my area, but I've studied every affirming surgery that currently exists, so you would still be in good hands.”

She nodded. “Hey, uh, Doc. I kinda let it slip to Kid that... well, it wasn't necessarily... I just said that we had more in common than people would think.”

Stein removed his glasses and cleaned them thoughtfully. “Liz, one of the only things that I've ever been 100% sure about in my whole life is that I am a man. Whether other people are aware of my birth status has no bearing on who I am.”

“Right...”

“Do you want to tell Kid?”

“He's curious about why I visit every Friday.”

Stein shrugged and pulled out a cigarette that Liz immediately plucked from his hand. “Baby, Doctor.”

He sighed. “I swear this kid is gonna be the death of me.”

“You'll thank us when your kid doesn't smell like tobacco. Trust me. It's the worst.”

He shooed her out. “Yeah, yeah. Send Black Star in.”

Before she could call, Black star had busted into the office with all his usual fanfare. “Ugh...” Liz rolled her eyes. “Here he is, Doc.”

“What's up, Doc?! Glad it's Friday so I can get another dose of AWESOMENESS!”

“I'm leaving.” Liz waved and shut the door behind her.

She left the academy grounds and made a beeline to Gallows Manner. Should she tell Kid? Did Black Star tell Tsubaki? It was surprising that he hadn't told everyone he had met. Black Star was strong, but he had been trained and protected by the academy his whole life. It probably was no issue when he came out. Hell, Crona was a bit of a maniac, but they had all accepted them as nonbinary.

Where did that put her? The thoughts trailed each other, none of them giving her the answer she was looking for.

“Hi, sis!” Patty's voice came from the kitchen which meant that she was going to end up cleaning tonight.

“Hi, Patty.” She responded dully, sitting down.

“What's wrong? Did Franken scare you?” Liz wasn't even going to ask when Patty started calling the doctor by his first name.

“No, Patty. He said I was ready for surgery.” She explained, picking at her nails. “Physically, I mean.”

“Oh.” Patty poured whatever she was mixing into a frying pan. Liz was right about the mess, but whatever Patty was making smelled wonderful. “Do you want to?”

“I don't know.”

Patty nodded thoughtfully. “You already hate needles, so I guess going under a knife could be just as scary!” 

“Why would Liz be going under a knife?” Kid asked, causing the girls to scream.

“KID!”

“You can't just teleport into the house, it's creepy! At least call first!” Liz felt more like a mother to these two bozos than a weapon partner.

Kid took a step back from their murderous looks, but asked again, “Why would you be going under a knife, Liz? Is the medicine you're taking not working?”

Liz shook her head. “No, it's not that. The medicine is working fine. Doctor Stein says I'm in great shape.”

“Here.” Patty loaded up two plates and put them in front of Kid and Liz. “I'll eat in my room.”

Before Kid could complain about the mess she would make there as well, she was out of the kitchen. Liz sighed heavily, knowing it was her cue to tell him everything.

“Long day?” Kid asked, thinking about the suspicion he shared with Soul.

“Yeah.” Liz picked at her food. “I guess.”

“You weren't with Maka and Tsubaki. It's Friday.”

“Yeah, I was at the clinic.”

“Black Star visits Doctor Stein on Fridays as well.”

“Does he?” She responded evasively.

“Are you and Black Star dating?”

Liz's food ended up on Kid's face with how hard she spit it out. She couldn't help but cackle as he hurriedly cleaned himself up. “No!” She exclaimed breathlessly. “No, we are not.”

“O-Oh... well. What do you expect me to think?!” He asked, indignant. “Sure, you say you go to the infirmary Friday, but so does Black Star which seems perfect for a romantic rendezvous!”

“Not with Stein there, that's for sure.”

Kid rolled his eyes.

Liz took a deep breath. “I see Stein to get hormones. Estrogen.” He tilted his head, confused. “I'm a trans woman.”

Kid blinked. “So the 'life-saving' -”

“Yeah.”

“And when you said Patty was the primary meister?”

“To protect me.”

“So what's the commonalty you have with Stein?”

“He's also trans. A man, but. Yeah.”

Kid nodded. “But damn, Liz, why didn't you tell me?”

She shook her head. “It never came up and when we met you, my priority was making sure Patty would be somewhere safe.”

That made sense. “What about Black Star? Why does he see Stein so often?”

“Probably because he doesn't have the Reaper healing factor and gets into fights all the time.” That was close enough to the truth that it sounded sincere.

“So wait... how did Stein get Ms. Marie pregnant?”

Liz stared at Kid for a long while, mouth agape. “Uhhh...”

The two of them scrambled up from the table, running full sprint to Patchwork Laboratory to get some answers from the good doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii! So not gonna lie one of the biggest reasons I started this fic was so I could get my fave boys doing something cheesy as hell like dancing together. And then I thought about Kid and I was like wow do I not ship him with anyone at all and he's an immortal god now so. Aroace Kid. As for Stein and Marie and baby makes 3? Stein is a freak and if anyone could attach function genitals to themself it would be him. Also it's fiction.


	6. Confrontation

They made it through most of February without much of a fuss. Maka had been helping Black Star with Soul Perception while he taught her how to weaponize her wavelength. Kid had been getting better with wielding Soul and soon they'd start with Soul Resonance. The only thing that was causing them uncertainty was Stein and Ms. Marie.

“How are we supposed to practice resonance without Stein's help?” Soul grumbled. “How did we do it, Maka?”

“I don't know.” She groaned, setting another pile of papers in front of Kid, who groaned in response. “It just sort of happens.”

“The whole point of using Liz and Patty was to make my own weapons. We need to find an alternative power source...” Kid started carefully writing his signature on each spot Maka pointed to.

“Even hunting down witches on the Grand Witch Maba's list wouldn't necessarily be appropriate.” Soul added, unhelpfully.

“The only students allowed to go after wayward witches are Kim and Jackie. The souls go to the witch graveyard.”

Kid looked over the expanse of the Death Room. Black Star was mediating with Tsubaki in enchanted sword mode. Patty was taking a nap with her head on the table right next to him and Liz was across from him, painting her nails.

“What do you think, Liz?”

“Soul resonance, huh?” She blew on her drying pinkie. “You did it with two weapons. We have the highest resonance rate of any of the teams... I think you should just try.”

“Yeah.” Maka agreed. “The whole point of being a grim reaper is being able to bond with any weapon, right?”

“That's not the only point and you know it.”

Maka giggled. “I know, I know. But look. Papa is helping Stein and Ms. Marie right now. We've got our god-” she pointed at Kid “our weapon-” she pointed at Soul “- and our Soul perception expert in training!” She pointed at herself. “So let's just try!”

Soul grinned and Kid's face softened into a gentle smile. Of course, Maka was right.

“We should probably leave them to it.” Soul said, gesturing to the group at large.

“Yeah, let's go head out. There's a training space further in. We don't want to destroy the dais.” Kid stood and beckoned Maka and Soul to follow.

The long trek there left Maka and Soul sweaty and exhausted. Kid was as immaculate as ever, not a single speck of dust on his black suit.

“Ughhh, I wanna be a reaper.” Maka said dejectedly.

“No, you don't.” Kid wasn't looking at her, eyes trained on the expanse surrounding them. “But here.” He waved his hand, bringing up a bench and a table with water on it.

Maka gladly sat, fanning her face with her hand. Though the desert inside the death room wasn't as hot as the desert outside, she struggled to cool down. After taking a drink of water, she gestured to Soul to stand next to Kid.

“I'm sure you guys can do it!” She said confidently.

“Yeah.” Soul smiled wide, showing his shark teeth.

“Soul, transform.”

He shifted into scythe mode and was easily caught by Kid. Maka clapped in approval, cheering when she saw he had mastered the spin.

“Ready, Soul?”

“Hell yeah!”

“LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!”

Maka shielded her eyes from the brightness of witch hunter. It looked much the same as her own, but she noticed the skulls that were a part of Kid's soul wrapped around the blade, much like how it was with the Thompson sisters.

“The legendary skill of the scythe meister!” Kid shouted, echoing Maka. “Witch hunter!”

He brought Soul forward with an almighty scream, the energy of Soul weaving through him. He prepared to strike a blow...

And slipped and fell. Witch hunter shattered and Soul immediately transformed to help Kid stand. Maka hurried over and to help, thinking about her first time using it.

“It's okay.” She said, as Kid dusted himself off. “Soul and I didn't get it on our first try either. But wow!” She took both the boys' hands and jumped up and down. “You guys did great! Really! I'm so proud! Your combined wavelengths were amazing!”

Kid still didn't look satisfied Maka noticed, withdrawing her hand from his. She knew he was as much of a perfectionist as she was, he wouldn't be happy until he mastered the technique. Until he learned kishin hunter.

“We're done for today. You can head back.”

“What?” Soul asked. “What about you?”

He shrugged.

“Kid, what's wrong?” Maka asked. “I know you're frustrated, but even with your reaper powers, it takes practice!”

“When the lines connected, that was it! That was when my full powers awakened! I should be able to wield Soul – any weapon – without an issue!”

Maka and Soul didn't understand. They couldn't. There was no one to teach him how to be a reaper. He was alone, even surrounded by friends.

“Okay, Kid.” Soul nodded at him. “Come back soon, okay?” He grabbed Maka by the wrist and pulled her back towards the front of the death room.

“I don't see why he doesn't just try again.” She grumbled.

“I don't know. His soul felt...”

“Sad.”

Soul sighed. “Yeah. Liz and Patty might be the only ones who get him.”

“We know he misses them. I miss you.” Maka said. “But this is what we need to be doing. He gets that.”

“I know. He does get it, it's just... We haven't even graduated yet.”

Maka bit her lip, nodding. Though there was still a generation responsible for them, the weight of taking over was a constant source of stress. “I just wish papa could be here to help too... and...”

“Your mom?”

She sighed heavily. Sure, she had grown closer with her father since fighting on the moon, but she had to admit that her mother missing for this long was really starting to bother her. She knew it was bothering her father as well, despite the divorce. She believed him when he said that he still loved her mother, even though they both knew there was no chance of reconciliation.

“It's been a while...” She said finally.

Soul glanced at her before softly intertwining their fingers. Maka didn't let go until they exited the Death Room after saying their goodbyes to the group.

“What should we have for dinner?” He asked, as they made their way through death city.

“Take out?” She offered.

“We have food at home.”

“I know, but it's also my turn to cook.”

“If anyone should feel like not cooking it should be me you know!”

“I know, I know.”

They climbed the stairs to their apartment, exhausted from the walk. As Maka was pulling her key out to unlock the door, she noticed it was ajar.

“Soul...”

“Yeah I'm on it.”

Maka burst through the door holding Soul in offensively, ready to slice into anyone who dared break into a death scythe's home. She immediately dropped him when she recognized their unexpected vistor.

_“Mama?”_

* * *

Soul stood awkwardly in the entry way, watching Maka hug her mother. He had never met the former Mrs. Albarn, but he couldn't help but immediately feel suspicious that she was here. He didn't want her to run off again and leave Maka.

“What are you doing here?” Maka asked excitedly.

“Well, I've been everywhere except here for a while, so I thought it was time for a visit!”

“Soul, get in here and meet my mom!”

He walked forward slowly, scanning the woman up and down. She was shorter than he imagined, but her sandy brown hair matched Maka's perfectly. While they looked enough alike to be related, Soul was surprised that he felt more like he was seeing Death Scythe when he looked at Maka.

“Soul!” She hugged him tightly. “It is so nice to finally meet you! My name's Kami. Thank you so much for taking care of Maka all this time.”

“It's, uh, nice to meet you too.” He gently pulled himself from her embrace and sat down in the love seat, still worried.

“I want to know everything you've been up to, Mama!”

Kami chuckled. “Well, all right-”

“Hold on.” Soul had his hand up to stop Maka from interrupting him. “The whole world went to shit and you were site-seeing. We almost _died_. We had to trap one of our friends on the moon! You do realize that was us right? We went to the moon to fight and it turned into that!” He pointed at the window as he stood back up. Initially he had decided to sit quietly while they reunited, but seeing Maka just take it in stride, when she had almost been crying earlier, made his blood boil.

“Soul...”

“And where were you?! You're a meister, aren't you? You have a powerful wavelength! A wavelength you gave to Maka! You could have helped! You _should_ have helped!”

Kami was looking away from them, her face hidden. Maka was glaring at Soul, but he didn't care. He was frustrated. He was tired. He hated that none of them seemed to have decent parents except Kid, who's only parent was dead.

“I think you should leave.” He said, unable to bear the silence anymore.

“Soul, you should leave!” Maka stood up and got in his face. “Just because you hate your parents doesn't mean I hate mine!”

“That's not the point, Maka!”

Kami stood, smiling weakly. “He's right, Maka, I mean I didn't even-”

“Don't leave.” She turned to look at her. “You didn't do anything. Soul is way out of line!”

“Fine!” Soul shouted. “But when she leaves again? Don't come crying to me!”

The door slammed loudly behind him, his hurried footsteps matching the thundering of his heart as he ran down the stairs and out the building.

Why was he crying? Maka was the one whose heart was going to be broken, not his. He'd only be left to pick of the pieces, just like he the first time she left – right after they had become partners.

* * *

_It was mid-March and the storms that had wracked the desert had finally dissipated. Their main missions had been searching for possible flash-flood victims. Every rainstorm brought every meister in the area back to the DWMA for such missions._

_Maka and Black Star, being brand new one star mesiters, had been paired together to search an area. After rescuing a family and some farm animals, they trudged back to Death City soaked in mud._

“ _We're gonna head back to the academy to get cleaned up.” Tsubaki said._

“ _Well, you guys are all clean.” Maka grumbled, looking at her and Soul. The transformation between weapon to human had shucked any remaining grime off of them._

“ _Yes, well if I don't push Black Star into a bath, he'll trudge it all over the apartment.”_

“ _I forgot you guys finally got an apartment. Must be nice to be out of the dorms.” Soul said wistfully._

_Maka carefully avoided Soul's gaze. The final straw had been laid across the camel's back and divorce was on the table. Spirit had been spending most of his time in the Death Room while Maka and her mom stayed in their apartment nearby. No one had been allowed to visit since they started at the academy. She didn't want to bring her friends into her broken home._

_Besides, it was just as likely for partners to live together as it was for them to not. And with Soul still adjusting to the city and being unsupervised, living at the academy was the best option for him at the time. He honestly had no idea why Maka always looked guilty when she mentioned her home. He was having the time of his life._

_The trio said goodbye to Maka at her front door and she hurried up the steps._

“ _Mama?” She had her key in her hand, in case she wasn't home. But the lights were off and the door was unlocked. She kicked it open, hands in a defensive position. “Mama!”_

_She flicked the lights on and began tearing through the apartment, trying to find her. It was empty. Even her mother's things had been cleared out, leaving an empty bedroom._

“ _No... nono no nononono...” She went to grab the corded kitchen phone but paused when she noticed a note card._

_"_ My darling Maka,

Please understand that my leaving has nothing to do with you. You are a strong girl and the academy will provide for you. I believe there is work for me beyond the academy, beyond following Lord Death. Creating a Death Scythe is the ultimate achievement, so what more reason do I have to stay?

I will always love you, and while I may worry for you very much, I don't want that to hold you back.

I'll see you soon,

Mama _”_

“ _Wha-? Why...?” Tears continued to stream down Maka's face as she clutched the note. With a trembling hand she reached for the phone, dialing the number to the boys' dorm. “Soul Eater, please.” She request. “I'm his meister. Yes, I know it's late. Please, it's an emergency. Fine! Have Death Scythe escort him over then! Oh, you don't think he should be bothered with that?!” She slammed the phone down and dialed Spirit Albarn's work number. “Papa, please pick Soul up from the boys' dorm. He'll be living with me from now on.”_

_S_ _he hung up before he could argue. At this point, her papa would bring down the moon if it would put him back into her good graces._

_Less than 15 minutes later, they had arrived. Maka had pulled herself together by then, immediately kicking Spirit out the moment he tried to enter the threshold. She waited until she could no longer hear his own sobbing before hers started up again._

“ _Whoa, whoa! Maka!” Crying meister? Crying... Maka? From what that Star kid told him, she never **ever** cried. _

_She didn't say anything, just handed him the note. He read it quickly before looking back to her. She always seemed so put together that he never thought she'd let mud get all over the place, but there she was. Sitting on the couch, sobbing her eyes out. Mud, crying, calling him? Someone she barely knew?_

_He ran a hand through his hair and sighed._

“ _Hey...” He said gently, sitting down next to her. “It's going to be okay. We're DWMA students now, right? What do we need parents for?” He placed a hand on her shoulder but before he knew it, her surprisingly strong arms were wrapped around his torso, her face buried in his chest. With nothing else to do he just held her there, but he did make a promise._

_The next time he spoke to Kami Albarn, he was going to let her have it._

* * *

He wasn't sure where he was walking but somehow he ended up outside of Patchwork Laboratory. That was odd. Maka spent the most time here out of every one except for maybe Kid. Why did his brain lead him here? Was he hoping to run into Spirit? No... that's the last thing anyone needed, all the Albarns under one roof. Then...

He knocked on the door.

“Hello?”

Soul had never seen this woman before in his life. No one at the academy was quite as tall as she was, standing at what appeared to be at least six feet tall. Her raven hair contrasted starkly with her olive green eyes, despite the streaks of gray.

“Um. I'm. Uh. Here to see Dr. Stein?”

“Yes. Hello.”

“Mother, please.” The academy's Dr. Stein ushered the woman away. “Hello, Soul. Come in.”

“Uh... m...mother?” This was the last thing Soul needed. First an Albarn reunion and now the Steins? He was dead.

“Yes, Soul, I have a moth-”

“I wasn't grown in a test tube, despite what rumors would have you believe.”

Stein rolled his eyes and stood back to let his student in. The other speaker was Ms. Marie, who was relaxing on the couch while the elder Dr. Stein seemed to be doting on her.

Marie shrugged while the mother laughed. “It's something Franken said when we first partnered up.”

“Ah, yes, I'm sure he was even more clinical then than he is now. I'm Mary.” She added, for Soul's benefit.

He nodded and sat down in the nearest chair, dazed.

“Are you all right, Soul?” Marie asked.

“I'm surrounded by moms...” He muttered. Stein looked at him critically for a moment before removing his glasses and closing his eyes.

“Ah. Kami's visiting.”

“That no account meister who dumped your lovely fiancee?” Mary huffed.

“Now, now, Doctor.” Stein admonished, going back to his computer chair. “She did it to protect her family.”

Soul waved his hand to bring the attention back to himself. “Why? Is she here? I've literally never met her before and-”

“That's why Soul's here!” Marie spoke as if she just revealed all the secrets of the universe.

“Seems like he got rather heated with Kami.”

“Oh, bad idea, Soul. You thought Spirit hated you? Once you piss off Kami...” Marie shook her head.

Mary stood. “Speaking of, perhaps I should go check on him and your father.”

Stein waved her off before turning his attention back to Soul.

“So?”

“I told her she should have been here for the fight. She could have helped us.”

“Well, Soul, you aren't wrong.” Marie shifted, her big belly making it harder and harder these days to remain comfortable. “It probably would have gone smoother if we had teamed up.”

“Between Kami and Maka, it is possible the black blood would have been defeated.” Stein, having finally thrown away his cigarettes, popped a piece of gum in his mouth.

“Especially if Kami and I partnered.”

“Healing and anti-magic, huh?” Soul said thoughtfully.

“We tried contacting her.” Marie sounded sad. “But we could never pin her down. Even Sid and Azusa couldn't find her.”

He thought back to the note that Kami had left. She had worked very hard to stay under the radar for years. “Why come back now? Or... I guess why stay away for so long?”

“It was just to get away from Spirit.” Stein said, but Marie was shaking her head.

“You know that's not true.” Marie sat up fully and looked at Soul. “The truth is... none of us know why Kami left.”

“She left a note.” Soul explained it quickly, but that just raised more questions.

“Whoever she is now, she's not the Kami we went to school with.” Stein was certain about that.

“This isn't very helpful.”

“We're sorry, Soul.” Marie ruffled his hair gently. “We know you want to help Maka, but you don't even know if this is a battle at all.”

He shook his head. “You didn't see her that night. It was the only time I'd seen her cry like that. I even...” He bit his lip. “I even asked Black Star and everyone how she was after the accident. From what I could tell, Kami leaving was worse than me almost dying.”

Stein's face remained impassive as always, despite his current soul searching. Marie had a sympathetic look on his face, always worried about her students.

“I know you came here looking for answers, Soul, but...” Marie sighed. “None of us were here during the divorce. We don't have anything to tell you that you couldn't hear from Maka.”

“Doctor?” Soul locked eyes with the scarred man.

“I was out of the city for quite a number of years as well.” Stein said, heavily. “Self-imposed exile. I couldn't bring myself to stay close to the sleeping Kishin, nor could I burden others.”

“So you weren't even here when Kami filed for divorce?”

“Nope.”

Soul groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“Soul.”

“What?”

“I know you're only staying because you want me to tell you when she leaves.”

Marie shook her head. “Stein, don't be mean.”

Soul stood, groaning. “Ugh, but he's right. Know-it-all.”

The doctor couldn't stop a self-satisfied grin from spreading across his face that only grew wider when the door was pushed open yet again. “Hello, Maka.”

Marie grabbed a pillow and groaned into it. “I just wanted a quiet night with you and your parents, Franken, this isn't faaaair!”

Maka raised an eyebrow at her teacher's childish antics. “Parents?”

“He has them. Who knew?” Soul didn't bother looking at her.

“Apparently just me.” Marie mumbled.

Maka blinked, nonplussed. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to reign in this large amount of overwhelming information. “Kid's throwing a fit, Mama's here, you ran away and Stein has... parents.”

“In summation, yes.” Stein chuckled before frowning. “What's wrong with our little Lord Death?”

“He bottomed out while trying to use witch hunter.” Soul said.

“Ah. Well, he'll get it.” He relaxed again.

“Maka, since you're here, can you please just take Soul and leave? I'm tired.” Marie whined.

“Very pregnant.” Stein staged whispered.

“Why is she back?” Maka asked them.

“We already told Soul, we don't know.” Stein stood and motioned for them to leave. “But my very cranky wife is right, you both should go.”

“Your wife?!” They exclaimed as Stein slammed the door behind them.

Not taking being kicked wholly as their cue to leave, Soul and Maka remained on the doorstep until Stein finally turned off the porch light. Maka took off, leaving Soul to follow.

* * *

They made their way across town silently, both still bitter from his words and her actions.

“Why aren't you more angry with her?” He finally broke the silence, reaching gently for her arm.

She stopped and sighed heavily, feeling tears prick her eyes. “I don't know.” She said, turning to him. “She's my mom, I don't... “

“She left you. Death Scythe broke your heart too and she left you.”

“I know.”

“You asked Stein why she was here. She didn't tell you either?”

Maka shook her head. “We... talked for a little bit after you left. She did apologize but... she's gone again, already.” Tears were flowing freely now as she kept her head down, not wanting him to see.

Tears or no, nothing would have stopped him from embracing her at those words. It was one thing to leave your parents, but to have a parent leave you? Soul couldn't imagine how that must hurt...

“I'm sorry.” He said, one hand resting on the top of her head. “For what I said and... that she left again.”

She shook her head, burying her face deeper into his chest... Did he get taller...? When? For most of their partnership, they were eye to eye... She looked up at him, her movement bringing his other hand gently to her cheek to wipe the tears away. His red eyes were soft, almost a shining brown in the darkness. She felt her soul quiet as she looked at him.

“I'm sorry.” She said. “You... were right.”

He blinked at her, confused, but waited as she had more to say.

“I was letting my sorrow get in the way of...” She bit her lip, blushing. Give her any topic in the world and she could give you a lecture on it in 20 minutes time. Ask her to talk about emotions? She would simply laugh, which didn't seem appropriate at this time. So she did with her lips what her voice would not and placed them gently against his, afraid that pushing too hard might scare him or worse, cause him to break.

He could hear that trepidation, mixed with loneliness, in her soul. _Such an idiot_ , he thought, knowing it would reach her as he kissed her back, pulling her close. _Nothing about this is scary..._

_And it'll take more than a kiss to break me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY GOT THEM TOGETHER YEESH! I wanted to take my time with SoMa and I'm glad I did cuz I liked how I made it play out. Also you can see more of the lovely Dr. Mary Stein in my pre-canon fic Stitching.


	7. Invisible

Black Star had finished his meditation with Tsubaki, the two of them now chatting idly with the pistols. Something wasn't right when Maka and Soul came back, though. They didn't let anything slip in their goodbyes, but it was uncommon for Kid to stay disappeared in the expanse of the Death Room alone.

“Something's up.” He said decidedly.

Tsubaki tilted her head, confused. “With Kid? What do you think's wrong with him?”

Liz sighed and Patty remained uncharacteristically quiet. “He's struggling to adjust.” Liz ran a hand through her hair in exasperation. “We had hoped that things would go back to normal after the kishin was locked away but...”

“I guess I see what you mean.” Tsubaki felt more like she was talking to herself rather than the girls. Black Star was more than likely experiencing the same growing pains as Kid, something she felt he should confide in her about, but had yet to do so.

“All right.” Black Star hopped up and stretched. “I'll go get him.”

_Stupid Kid_ , he thought to himself as he made his way through the desert. _Always causing drama. Making the girls worry... making_ _ **me**_ _worry._

He found Kid easily enough, pacing through the air. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. Couldn't he stay on the ground like the rest of them? The familiar pang of jealousy hit, but he pushed it back down. Who cared about flying when you were as big a star as he was?

He watched for a while from the table that Kid had made for Maka, wondering when he would be noticed. Was it just him, or was Kid walking even higher into the air?

“You plan on just marching yourself to heaven?” He called, breaking Kid's concentration and causing him to fall a few feet.

“Black Star!” He shouted indignantly “What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the others?”

“Maka and Soul went home and the girls are worried about you.”

Kid had the good grace to look mildly ashamed of himself. “Sorry.” He muttered.

“Nah.” Black Star waved a hand. “Clearly you got some shit going on. You don't need to apologize for that.”

Kid landed next to Black Star gracefully. “I guess you could say that.”

Black Star eyed Kid critically. Since their time in the Book Of Eibon, they had grown closer, accepting and respecting each others' drive and abilities, but Black Star could hardly say that Kid considered him a confidant. Still, he wouldn't be a good friend if he didn't at least try.

“What's going, Kid?” Black Star asked. “Ever since you... got your stripes, you've been off. I know something's up.”

Kid started walking back toward the dais. “I don't really want to talk about it. And I don't expect you to understand.”

Black Star frowned. “Dude, seriously? It doesn't matter if I understand or not. Don't be an idiot.”

“You're the idiot.” But it was a halfhearted comeback.

Black Star let out a frustrated sigh. “Just because you're god now doesn't mean you can't talk to us about stuff. It's not healthy to keep everything bottled up.”

Kid remained silent, not trusting himself to speak. He couldn't risk dumping all of his reaper problems on anyone. His father ruled for thousands of years on his own, and he would have to learn to do the same. Even if Asura could call Black Star a god, that didn't mean he knew anything about Death. Still, he was grateful for Black Star's company as the two made their way back to the front of the Death Room.

“Welcome back, Kid.” Tsubaki said, ever kind.

“Thanks. Sorry for making you worry.”

“Aw, it's okay, Kid.” Patty said. “You can make it up to us by buying ice cream!”

He let out a light chuckle. “Sure. Oh, Black Star?”

He paused at the first gate. “Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

He rolled his eyes, a cocky grin on his face. “Don't be a baby.”

Tsubaki gave Kid a rushed and embarrassed apology before following her meister out of the Death Room.

“Is he going to be okay?” Tsubaki asked.

Black Star shrugged. “I don't really know.”

“I wish we could be more helpful to him.” She said sadly.

“Until Kid wants to come clean about how he's feeling, all we can do is just be there for him.”

Tsubaki smiled at Black Star. Despite all evidence to the contrary, Black Star possessed a unique emotional intelligence that most men his age seemed to lack. Tsubaki didn't think it had anything to do with his personal status, since he had, for all intents and purposes, always been a man. She never did buy into the idea that women were better with emotions, either. He just had a way of listening that allowed him to respond thoughtfully when he put in the effort, when it was someone he cared about.

“We should probably get Angela before Kim threatens to set me on fire again.” He said casually, as if his peers were routinely threatening him. Which, in their defense, they were.

“Have you...” The hesitation lasted a little too long for Black Star's liking.

“What? Come on, if you have something to say, say it!”

“When are we going to tell her?” Tsubaki's voice was filled with grief and regret. It didn't have to end the way it did, but if it came down to it, she would say that she was glad Black Star was still alive. Mifune had died an honorable death, a warrior's death. His soul was interred in the Death Room, where the pair routinely payed their respects. It seemed only fitting with Black Star's promise to the Nakatsukasa god.

“I don't know. I know it should be me, but... I can't stand the thought of her hating me. I killed her father.”

“I know.”

“Now that it's been so long, it feels like a bigger and bigger lie that we can't get out of.”

They arrived at Kim and Jackie's apartment, Tsubaki knocking politely at the door. Angela Leon had been passed around the city for all those who wanted a part in raising her. Sometimes she stayed in one household for days, or was escorted to the witches' realm to learn about and control her magic. She still hadn't experienced the sway, but she was a good child, much loved by everyone. Black Star and Tsubaki still remained her favorite people, though.

“Hi, guys.” Jackie answered the door with a tired smile. Kim may not have an issue with raising a child, but it was clear that Jackie was relieved that they were there to take up the mantle.

“Blaaack Staaaar!” Angela's childish voice rang out into the hallway. “You can't find meeeeee!”

“Working on invisibility again, Angie?” Tsubaki called.

“Yes.” Jackie mumbled. “And she keeps tripping me.”

“Hmm. I don't know. Invisible girls don't get ice cream!” Black Star responded, knowing she would pop up right in front of him.

“Yay!” She jumped in the air, once again visible, and landed in Black Star's arms. “I want superman ice cream!”

“Hahah, you mean Black Star ice cream?”

Angela frowned and poked him in the face. “You can't just name ice creams after yourself!”

“Thanks, Jackie. Tell Kim we say 'hello'.” Tsubaki gave Jackie a warm smile and the other weapon blushed brightly before closing the door with a nod.

“Ice cream, ice cream, ice creaaaam.” Angela sang, having perched herself on Black Star's shoulders. Soon they were both chanting for ice cream while Tsubaki urged them to behave themselves.

Still, she was very proud of Black Star. While it didn't quite amount to raising Angela himself, she could see how much he really was taking after his father. She knew Sid was proud of him too.

After all, a warrior god should be able to handle a little bit of baby sitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, this chapter was hard to write. In an effort to keep myself motivated and to ensure proper characterization, I've rewatched the anime and reread the manga multiple times over the course of the year to far. And if you ask me, I think that Black Star's development is something that is so well written that it's hard for me to add anything to him that hasn't already been said. I still wanted to do a Black Star chapter anyway, because he deserves it and also because he cares about his friends. I might try to do another Black Star chapter in the future, but either way, I hope this was an enjoyable read for you all!


End file.
